Hairy Potter
by olympus-always-okay
Summary: Draco had always pined after Harry, an Harry reciprocates. Can it possibly be a real romance? HPDM fic
HAIRY POTTER

Draco Malfoy was having a blast of a day. His childhood supposed "arch nemesis" but sure as rain crush Harry Potter had supported Draco and his mother in the Trials after the War and gave his full of support and testimony as an eye witness that they didn't deserve to go to Azkaban. He told the Wizengamot with full passion about how Draco had refused to identify him and his friends at the Malfoy Manor, and how his mother had lied to the Dark Lord, Voldemort's face, that Harry was dead, when he actually was alive, just because Harry had told her Draco was still alive. Getting such a fierce testimony from the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, compelled the Wizengamot to not send Draco and Narcissa to Azkaban, but they did levy a hefty fine on them, for being involved with Death Eaters and Voldemort.

What Harry had done for him, and his mother fuelled his passion for the raven haired, green eyed boy. Not boy, Draco corrected himself mentally. He was not a boy, not anymore; Harry was a man now. A man Draco wanted; a man Draco _needed_ to make his.

He had somehow managed to catch Harry alone after the Trial and thanked him very graciously for supporting him. "It's the least the Saviour of the Wizarding World can do for his classmate right?" he had replied with a mischievous twinkle in his emerald green eyes. "Would you care to join me for dinner?" Draco asked. "Will your mother be there too?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively. "No. Mum is feeling very tired and stressed out. I will be accompanying you to dinner, instead of Mum. But she is sponsoring." He added with a soft smile. "It's a very fancy place, I am sure you will like it, being such a fancy person and all." he added with a smirk. Harry laughed. "Of course. I expected you to take me somewhere fancy. I'm sure Malfoys only do fancy." Harry replied with a chuckle. "Oh no! Malfoys show gratitude in the form of fine food and drink; and one can obtain all that only in fancy places." Draco justified. Harry laughed openly, and Draco couldn't help but join Harry in laughter.

They Apparated to the place. It was a French food joint called Petite Paris. After a few glasses of fine red wine (ordered by Draco), Harry had relaxed completely and was enjoying Draco's company and conversation, talking eagerly with him and also teased him once in a while. Yes, this is good, Draco thought gleefully. Harry will soon be mine!

Once they had finished eating dinner, Harry thanked him graciously for dinner. Draco took his hand in his own. "This is the least I can do. For Merlin's sake, if it wasn't for you, Harry, Mum and I would be in a cell in Azkaban!" he said, squeezing Harry's hand. "Besides, I really enjoyed spending time with you. In fact, I would like to take you for dinner more often. In fact, not only dinner; lunch, breakfast and tea too!" Draco admitted, with a blush and shy smile. "Aww!" Harry said, cupping Draco's face. "You look so cute when you blush! And sure, I would love to have breakfast, lunch, tea and dinner with you!" he said. This only made Draco blush even harder and make his heart flutter with undiluted joy. "How about dessert now? I know a great Muggle place that sells amazing ice cream sundaes. It's almost as good as Fortescue's!" Harry said sounding eager. "Alright." Draco obliged. Harry's eyes looked really lovely when he was eager; they shined in the light. "I'll come as long as I get chocolate ice cream and as long as it is on you." He said, trying to sound haughty, but failing miserably. It was Harry he was talking too! How could Draco act haughty in front of him? "Oh, come on you prat!" Harry said with a grin, understanding Draco's joke and tugged on his hand to make Draco follow him through the door of the restaurant.

They walked down to the ice cream parlour, but Draco didn't care. He was having a wonderful conversation with Harry, and he hadn't let his hand go! This was very good news. When the two men came to the parlour, Harry held the door open so that Draco could enter first. When they came to a table, Harry reached out for a chair and pulled it out so that Draco could sit comfortably. Once he was settled, he gave Draco a smile and sat down on the chair opposite to him. What a gentleman! Draco thought gleefully. He had always had a thing for gentlemen, and the knowledge that Harry was the perfect picture of a gentleman made him want Harry so badly. "So, what would you like?" Harry asked him. "Oh, you decide! I decided what you would have for dinner, so now it is perfectly fair for you to decide what I should have." Draco responded, trying his best to act nonchalant, but failed miserably. How can he act nonchalantly or calmly or coolly in front of the man he loved? "Very well, then, I shall go and place our order." He rose gracefully from his seat, and gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze before turning completely to place the order.

Draco sat on his chair in the parlour, staring at the back of Harry's head while Harry himself stood waiting for their sundaes. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking lower and assessing Harry's arse.

When Harry turned, his eyes were wide and were shining with mischievousness and glee. He was holding a tray with two huge ice cream sundaes, both chocolate. One was fully drenched in chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles and chocolate chips, and the other one was topped with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. "Saw something you liked while I was waiting?" Harry asked in an innocent voice. Draco blushed a furious red. Harry knew that he was staring at his arse. When Harry placed the ice cream sundaes on the table, Draco's mouth couldn't help but water looking at the sundae that was completely drenched in chocolate. He was overjoyed at the fact that Harry remembered he liked chocolate and had ordered him the chocolatiest thing he had ever seen. Oh and the taste was glorious. Harry hadn't exaggerated about the place. He let out an un-Malfoyish moan of appreciation and closed his eyes as he ate, no savoured the first mouth of ice cream. Realizing what he had done, he froze with the spoon in his mouth and looked at Harry. His green eyes were dark behind his spectacles and he was wearing a smirk. They ate the remainder of their ice creams in silence.

Once they had finished eating, Draco noticed a bit of whipped cream on his Harry's chin. He snorted. "You've got whipped cream on your face." He said, as he wiped his mouth daintily with a paper napkin. "Really?" the other man asked, and tried to get it with his tongue. He couldn't reach it. "Here let me." Draco said, and used his finger to remove the whipped cream from Harry's face. Before he could take his hand back, Harry seized it and sucked on Draco's finger.

It felt so good that Draco couldn't do anything but stare at Harry's mouth and his breathing hitched. Once Harry felt his breath hitch, he let Draco's finger go with a pop sound. Draco gave him a whiny look and sulked. "Come on." Harry said, getting up. "Don't want to stay here all night do we?" he asked, pulling Draco to his feet.

They walked down to Harry's house in silence, holding each others' hand. When they reached the door step to Draco's house (or manor), Harry cupped Draco's face and looked deep into the other man's eyes. The eyes that were usually dull grey, shone in the moon light radiating hope and anticipation. Harry brought his face closer and once they were close enough to Draco's, he closed his eyes and kissed Draco softly on his mouth.

This was the moment Draco had been waiting for since his fourth year at Hogwarts, when he realized he was crushing on Harry Potter. It was during his fourth year that he realized he had acted meanly and rudely to all of Harry's friends just to get his attention, even if it was anger.

He kissed back for all he was worth. The pressure of Harry's hands on Draco's face increased, as if he was desperate for the softness of Draco's cheek. Only when Draco moaned did Harry Apparate them to his house. He didn't dare remove his lips from Draco's, instead, he just deepened the kiss. It felt like his mouth was being plundered, but he liked it. Anything for Harry, anything.

Removing Draco's jacket with one hand before attacking the buttons on his shirt, and guiding him along the house with the other, the couple stumbled into the closest room; Harry fully clothed and Draco half clothed. "Why am I the one getting naked?" Draco asked, after ripping his mouth away from Harry's. Everything was going how Draco had planned it to go. He would get naked, yes, but Harry would too in his plan. He had too. "Why don't you take care of that Draco?" Harry murmured, sliding his shirt off of him.

Draco took in a sharp breath. Hearing Harry call him Draco… it was amazing, like as if his name was made to be spoken out loud by Harry. When Harry looked at him, with an eyebrow cocked, only then did Draco realize that Harry had given him permission to unclothe him. He all but pounced on Harry, knocking him onto the bed.

In a few minutes, Draco was in paradise with his Harry.

In a few hours, Draco was sleeping in paradise with his Harry.

And so Draco spent the next glorious heavenly perfect week with Harry by his side. It was just as perfect as Draco had always fantasized. In fact, it WAS everything he had fantasized. Every thought he had had about Harry came true. In fact, his biggest fantasy of living with Harry came true that Friday, a week since that fortunate day of Trials.

They spent a whole day packing and moving all of Draco's stuff to Harry's house. Narcissa too helped in the packing, thankfully, otherwise they would have never shifted all of Draco's things that day, due to certain 'distractions'. "How many clothes do you own, Draco?" Harry asked incredulously. "I don't know. I buy whatever I like." He replied, shrugging. "Why do you even need clothes? You could stay naked for all I care." Harry whispered in his ear with a smirk. Hearing this made Draco blush and also made his heart flutter. When he looked into Harry's eyes, he saw what he always wanted to see in his wonderful green eyes; a sense of love and affection for Draco.

It had been only a day living with Harry, when the unfortunate accident happened.

Harry owned a Muggle car, and he had planned to take Draco somewhere and he wanted to take him to the place by car. Draco, being a pure blood wizard and being brought up like any other pure blood wizard had never seen many Muggle appliances and was always curious to see and understand how they worked. A car was one of the biggest wonders to Draco, and Harry decide it was time he took Draco for a drive.

It was a rainy day, and they were travelling up a hill. The road was very narrow and rain was pouring down heavily. Harry was driving carefully, while Draco eagerly drank in the scene he could see and tried his best to suppress the thrill he felt in riding in a car. Harry was just turning the car, when a jeep swerved dangerously, coming from behind and trying to overtake Harry at the curving. The inevitable happened; it rammed against the car and they went tumbling down the hill side.

Harry's head hit the car's steering wheel and he started bleeding profusely; the windscreen broke, showering Harry and Draco with shards of glass. Rocks entered the car and one particularly big one hit Harry on the back of his head. He fell unconscious. Thankfully, Draco wasn't affected as badly as Harry, and he acted quickly. He was quick with his wand and somehow managed to save himself and his Harry. He softened the fall, but he hit his head on a rock too, but it wasn't as bad as his Harry's; it was just a small bump and it was bleeding very slightly. But his Harry's, it was too horrible. His face was covered with scars and the area around his famous lightning shaped scar was covered with hot thick blood, and his spectacles were cracked. He never wanted to see Harry physically hurt. It had torn his heart when he saw all the injuries he had gotten in the Triwizard Tournament and during the war, and this? This felt like someone had clawed his heart. Draco held his Harry to his chest, and tears filled his eyes. "Hold on, love. I won't let anything happen to you. We will never be separated." Draco promised.

They were taken to St. Mungo's and a motherly nurse patched Draco up. He was holding onto Harry for dear life. He didn't want to let go of him. The nurses put both of them together on the same bed, when they couldn't pry Draco off of Harry. "Let go of him, dearie." The nurse tried coaxing Draco, one final time. He couldn't speak; he was so shocked, he just shook his head and tightened his grip on his Harry. "Make him alright." He choked out. That was all he could say. The nurse understood and sighed. He was never going to leave Harry. "Sure dearie. Here, just one spell and he'll be fine." She replied. She took out her wand, muttered something and told Draco, "He's alright now. Why don't you both get some sleep? Your partner is already asleep peacefully. You must have had a rough day." She said kindly. Draco obediently closed his eyes, and by the time the nurse picked up her pad, he was fast asleep, cuddling his Harry.

That was a weird patient, that is, she mused to herself as she wrote something on her pad. He always carried the teddy bear around, having long meaningful conversations with it. She was also pretty sure that this patient of the Dai Llewellyn Ward, former Death Eater Draco Malfoy, called his teddy bear 'Harry'.


End file.
